The Terrible Hue
by Mangle6
Summary: Lucy, Kevin, Mocho, and Cinnamon all end up being tested on by a mad man known as Hubert after a storm drew them into his mansion. Hubert runs twin only tests on the two pairs of twins in order to gain information for something he finds important. As the tests go on Lucy, Kevin, Mocho, and Cinnamon start finding out more about the man and become more intended to get out of there.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: I just want to say this now that yes this is indeed cannon to my long Wreak-It-Ralph series (if you dont know about my series check it out on my profile). Anway, I had intended to wait to do this fanfiction but I got excited and decided to do it sooner if you wish to know what order this fanfiction offically goes in, in my series once again check out my profile every story or future story I'm gonna work on is in order there. So this story (natrally) will contain a small bit of spoilers for past stories if you wish to remain un-spoiled leave now if not stay here. That is all I have to say I hope you enjoy my story, also **the following OC's Lucy and Kevin** **belong to Agent BM** be sure to check him out!_

*

Sixteen year old Mocho Smoreline walked the streets of Sugar Rush from his beloved boyfriend's place his cheeks red as he hummed to himself. Mocho wore a pair of mocho brown overalls and wore his wooden heart-shaped necklace his boyfriend gave him around his neck. Unfortulently though Mocho was very short only coming to three-foot four-inches (having in inherited his height from his parents). Mocho didn't mind his height (much) however his lover known as Sweet-Tooth would always make him feel better about his adorable amount of shortness when Mocho was feeling particularly down about it. Sweet-Tooth would do this by picking Mocho up, swinging him around, peppering Mocho with kisses, and holding the short teenager in his arms every time he saw Mocho.

The male hybrid blushed at the memory, as he twisted a lock of his shoulder-length hair around one of his fingers. Truly wishing he could spend more time with his love, but he decided against it (his dad was already getting suspicious about the last three sleepovers). Mocho sighed dreamily and started to softly sing as he went to his favorite bakery, this hybrid was craving some strudel!

*

Meanwhile sixteen year old Cinnamon Smoreline was riding her motocross bike (the Deviled Delight) in Vanellope's old home when she was known as a "glitch". Cinnamon wore a sleeveless red leather tank top and a black leather skirt that went up to her knees. The female hybrid was five-foot four-inches (having inherited her grandparents height, and being glad she did). Cinnamon had three gold earrings in her left ear and none in her right, as the female hybrid had her hair cut short to the point where it was in a pixie cut. Finally the teenager hybrid was chewing a stick of cinnamon-flavored bubblegum as she pushed her bike to go as fast as it could (wanting to beat her old record).

Cinnamon smirked before she jumped over a large gap that led to broiling soda bellow, most girls would be terrified of doing something like that but this hybrid wasn't like most girls. After all if you beat a psychotic she-demon and survived Sugar Rush while it was in the middle of an apocalypse you would learn to be (mostly) fearless. Cinnamon let out a cheer before landing on the ground and skidding to a stop. The hybrid looked at the time she had timed herself and she smiled.

"Yes! Victory strudel! Mocho should be back from his little date by now." Cinnamon said, before she sped off enjoying the wind flowing through her hair.

*

Meanwhile sixteen year old Lucy Fluggerbutter was in Sugar Rush spa getting a scalp scrub,

"So wait….how often does Cinnamon come here?" Lucy asked.

"She comes here one every week or in the summer three times a week. And we love her presence me and the other girls love her hair it's so luscious and beautiful and she truly knows how to take care of her hair." The spa lady said, Lucy chuckled she knew Cinnamon thanks to being friends Mocho. The girl was the toughest, hottest, and meanest girl in school but Cinnamon didn't care which made her even more popular. Of course the female hybrid abused her power though she only did it if Baking, Sweet-Tooth, Mocho, and Annaween we're being picked on. If anyone upset them Cinnamon would get Snooper and Scoop involved and destroy the person's life (in school) who hurt them so most kids weren't dumb enough to cross Cinnamon. The one that we're however would regret what they did for the rest of their school years.

Lucy would've never thought the Cinnamon Smoreline went to the spa let alone do anything girly (most kids viewed her as a tomboy).

"Alright your done princess." The spa lady said and Lucy got up paying the lady,

"Thanks." Lucy said before walking off to her favorite bakery.

*

Meanwhile sixteen year old Kevin Fluggerbutter had just bought a few Star Wars and sonic comic books and was now heading off to his favorite bakery: Creumbelina Creations. But if Kevin was being honest with himself any Sugar Rush character that had a brain would know that Creumbelina's deserts we're the best the only one that could beat here was Baking. And the only thing she couldn't make was fudge and fudge cakes in fact the only racer that could make actual good-tasting fudge or fudge cakes was Fudge herself being that was her name after all, and now that Kevin thought of it Fudge made the best fudge and fudge cakes in the entire arcade. The prince licked his lips at the memory and not a moment later his stomach rumbled and Kevin hurried his pace, hopefully Creumbelina had some of Fudge's best in.

*

Kevin groaned as he neared Creumbelina's shop, he saw a motocross bike parked and locked to the bike rack. That meant two things either Cinnamon and Mocho we're in the bakery or worse yet Cinnamon was in the bakery. Now it wasn't that Kevin hated Cinnamon in fact the two had civil conversations once in a blue moon. But that was the key phrase once in a blue moon, Cinnamon acted as though she hated Kevin but oddly enough the bunny hybrid gave Kevin respect (albeit a small amount) and that made the prince very confused (and uncomfortable) but if Kevin knew anything it was that Cinnamon would never fully open up to him. And Kevin didn't even want to start thinking about Mocho as he took a deep breathe and begrudgingly entered the bakery.

When Kevin got inside he immediately saw his sister sitting at one of the booth tables and of course sitting straight across from Mocho. Who was sitting on several books to see above the table, Mocho was talking very nervously and softly to Lucy his ear twitching every now and again. Cinnamon of course sat in the same seat as her brother not contributing to the conversation and just listening. Kevin sighed he knew his sister had already seen him so now he had to sit at the table with Cinnamon (joy). So the prince decided not to delay the inevitable and paid for three pieces of fudge before walking over to the table.

Mocho's eyes landed on Kevin about the same time Lucy's did the teenager hybrid shrank going quiet.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me." Cinnamon said,

"C-Cin!" Mocho said his cheeks going red at his sisters profanity. But he quickly went quiet again as Kevin sat at the table and for a moment awkward silence was over the table. Lucy cleared her throat motioning over to her twin with her eyes.

"Huh…..oh right! Hey Kevin." Cinnamon said with the blandest amount of enthusiasm ever,

"Um…um….hi…." Mocho said as he began to nervously twist his ears left ear around one of his fingers.

"Hey." Kevin said and awkward silence rained on the table again,

"Oh programmers I hate this." Lucy said breaking the silence.

"You have this? I hate this! I thought I had made friends with Cinnamon during you-know-who's takeover but someone pretends it didn't happen." Kevin said, Cinnamon rolled her eyes.

"Look Kevin, I'm very picky to who I make friends with and based on how you acted when you we're younger to your twin the one your supposed to love and respect, I can't be friends with you. And I don't pretend you-know-who's takeover didn't happen I still have nightmares and still need therapy because of her." The female hybrid said, Kevin opened his mouth to speak but he went silent as his bad actions in the past flooded his memories and he began to feel guilt.

"So what if I did? I'm making up for it aren't I?" Kevin asked, and both bunny hybrid twins smiled.

"Yes, yo-you are lea-learning." Mocho mumbled,

"And I'm proud you can swallow and your pride and admit when you are wrong, that makes you a big person." Cinnamon said.

"Really?" Kevin asked a smile spreading on his face,

"Yes, but your still treading on thin ice buddy!" The female hybrid said. Kevin gulped nodding his head while Lucy and Mocho rolled their eyes. Suddenly though the moment was cut short when Creumbelina came over to the table.

"Sorry y'all I'll have to ask you to go, a storms coming and I gotta close up early." Creumbelina said,

"Fine, come on Mocho." Cinnamon said eating the last of her strudel as Mocho pulled out his backpack and put his books back in. Cinnamon got out of the booth seat and took her brothers backpack as Mocho hopped onto the ground just as Kevin passed his fudge squares to his sister and got out of his seat. Lucy put the fudge squares in her purse and zipped it up before the twins raced out of the bakery not wanting to get caught in the storm.

*

Thunder boomed as it began to downpour much to the dismay of Lucy and Kevin.

"You gotta be kidding." Lucy said,

"Oh well, come on we can still run home." Kevin said.

"And risk getting sick? No way, I just got over my last cold." The princess said and Kevin sighed before looking around his eyes landing on a mansion,

"There!" Kevin said. And his sister raised an eyebrow,

"Your sure about this? Mocho told me the last time you and him went into a mansion it was haunted." Lucy said. Kevin blushed as this,

"I'm sure, but….uhh…out of curiosity how much did he tell you?" the prince asked. Lucy simply smiled and giggled before walking up to the mansion. Kevin groaned and followed his sister Lucy knocked on the door and for a moment no one answered. But soon the door opened revealing a man looking to be in his sixties. The man had pale mixed skin with bags under his green eyes, the man wore a black tux and reading glasses, as he wore a serious and cold expression.

"Nope." Kevin said turning to leave,

"Yep." Lucy retorted before taking her twin brother by the wrist. "Excuse me sir, do you have any room for us to stay until the storm blows over?" She asked,

"Yes, come in." The man replied before opening the door allowing the twins in. Once Lucy and Kevin we're inside he shut the door and locked it. When the man turned around he saw Kevin and Lucy wearing stunned expressions as they saw Cinnamon and Mocho. Cinnamon was grumbling to herself as she scrubbed mud off the floor with Mocho cleaning his sister's motocross bike.

"Uh…what are they…." Lucy started,

"The girl drove her broke straight into my house so as punishment I'm making her clean up her mess." The man said.

"I'm not gonna let my baby rust!" Cinnamon replied,

"What about Mocho?" Kevin asked.

"He insisted to do something as punishment as well for being involved so he decided to wash the mud off the girl's bike." The man said, just as Cinnamon got up putting her rag in a bucket of soapy water and picking up her brother by the ears. She then took Mocho's rag from him and put it in the bucket.

"Alright I washed your stupid floor am I done now?" Cinnamon asked impatiently tapping her right foot,

"Yes, but there's no reason for attitude you should know better then to ride a bike into a house." The man said.

"Yeah, yeah." Cinnamon replied before pulling the keys out of her motocross bike and putting them away, she then put her brother down before opened Mocho's backpack and pulling out a fluffy (and raggedy) rag along with a jar of wax. Cinnamon then began to dry off and wax her motocross bike as Mocho shook his head and sat near his sister before pulling out a book from his backpack and reading it, the cover looking like some sort of romance book.

"You know the living room is close by, you can read in there." The man said, Mocho twitched his cheeks going red for an unknown reason. He looked up at the man before mumbling something unintelligible and going back to his book.

"Yeah they don't trust anyone they just met." Kevin said,

"Hmm…smart…I'm taking it you two would like some towels or something?" The man said.

"Yeah we'd like that." Lucy replied, and she swore the msn smiled for a split second.

Lucy and Kevin dried off by the fireplace wrapped up in towels as Mocho and Cinnamon came into the living room. The living room had golden-amber floors (just like every other room in the mansion) as the walls we're painted brown. Around the fireplace there we're two armchairs and a couch the couch even had a brown fur blanket draped over it. Cinnamon sat on the couch while Mocho laid on the couch looking a bit tired. The female hybrid pulled her brother in closer Mocho twitched slightly but he didn't argue not feeling enough energy to.

Cinnamon smirked and whispered something in Mocho's ear causing his brother to sit up with an extremely red face.

"How dare you!?" Mocho exclaimed drawing the attention of Lucy and Kevin, Cinnamon began laughing and snorting sounding exactly like her father when she laughed (excluding the snorts of course).

"Oh programmers! You should see that look on your face!" Cinnamon said,

"Well yeah when you say something so…..so….so…..vulgar! Of course I'd react like that! And to think your trying to protect me from that stuff." Mocho said his face slowly cooling down.

"Hey I'm just trying to protect you from the really bad stuff, but at least this shows you didn't pass out during Sex Ed." Cinnamon replied,

"Okay what did she say?" Kevin asked now very curious. Mocho moaned in embarrassment before covering his face with hands as Cinnamon was too caught up laughing to reply. Kevin snorted,

"Do they always do this?" He asked turning to his sister.

"Sometimes, even Mocho and Cinnamon like to mess with each other on occasion." Lucy replied with a giggle as Cinnamon's laughter was becoming contagious, luckily though the female hybrid was able to calm herself down before a laughing fit could begin. Once she was done Cinnamon wiped tears from her eyes before patting her brother on the back.

"Not cool." Mocho mumbled his face still cooling down,

"Aww come on, you can't stay mad at Cin-Cin!" Cinnamon said and her twin brother smiled.

"Fine I guess I can't." Mocho replied, and his sister playfully came him a noogie messing up his hair and forcing his ears down.

"Do you two always mess around with one another?" Kevin asked, and the boy could see Cinnamon and Mocho putting their barriers back up.

"Eh sometimes." Cinnamon replied with dull enthusiasm again, suddenly though one of the living room doors opened and in came the man of the house with a tray of hot coco's with whipped cream. Mocho licked his lips as the man neared offering the hybrid twins a cup of hot coco (his sugar need drowning out any fear). The male hybrid shakily reached for one of the drinks only to earn a slap on his hand by his sister, Mocho met Cinnamon's stern gaze before blushing vibrantly and pulling his hands back. Cinnamon then put her brother in his lap and glared at the man before he walked over to Lucy and Kevin.

"S-Sis, isn't it rude not to take cookies or drinks from a guest?" Mocho whispered,

"Uh, haven't you heard of stranger danger or not to take anything from a stranger, that could've been poisoned or at least laced with laxatives." Cinnamon whispered back and her brother wilted. "Hey you can get some of mama's fudge cakes, I saved a few back home." The female hybrid said, and Mocho perked up slightly but was still disappointed he didn't get any coco. Lucy and Kevin on the other hand took their hot coco's and after a few tentative sips they felt as if the drinks we're safe. The man sat in one of the armchairs and sipped his hot coco noticing how Mocho would spare a few glances at the two hot coco's left on the tray.

"So what is your name?" Lucy asked trying to make friendly conservation,

"My name is Hubert or you can call me Hue for short." Hue said. Cinnamon snorted rolling her eyes at the ridiculous name, "Excuse me but what's so funny?" The msn asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just—" Cinnamon stared only to get pleading eyes from her brother which she promptly ignored, "It's just your name is so stupid." The female hybrid finished Mocho and Lucy smacked their foreheads while Kevin snorted at Cinnamon's comment.

"Young lady your supposed to treat your elders with respect." Hue said with a serious look on his face, Cinnamon opened her mouth to reply but she soon shut it when she heard Mocho let out a cute yawn. The girl smiled and picked her brother up (much to Mocho's embarrassment) before making her way out the room.

"C-Cin—" Mocho started,

"Zip it, night everyone." Cinnamon said before leaving the room. Lucy smiled at the sweet scene while Kevin rolled his eyes muttering "sissy" under his breathe.

"Hmm…interesting." Hue commented, "Well I guess she isn't wrong it is staring to get a bit late." The man said checking his watch. Lucy and Kevin took this as a hint to get to bed and they got up,

"Don't worry we'll find the bedrooms." Lucy said as her and her brother left, Hue nodded as he watched the twins leave but as he went to pick the tray back up he noticed that only one coco remained.

*

Cinnamon left Mocho's room and headed to the one right next to his and as soon as her room door was shut Lucy snuck into Mocho's room to find the hybrid on rooms bed writing in a composition book. And as he did the hybrid mumbled some of the lines he was presumably writing.

"The couple brought themselves into a tender embrace and kissed the fires of passion and love lit in their chests as their lips and bodies hungered for one another never wanting to be apart." Mocho mumbled completely focused on writing,

"Not bad." Lucy said. The male hybrid jumped his pencil flying into the air as his face went scarlet, Mocho eyes looked up to see Lucy and he immediately grabbed his composition book hugging it to his body.

"Knock next time!" Mocho said,

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lucy said as she walked over to Mocho's bed and sat on it before pulling out a cup of hot coco. Mocho's eyes lit up and he used his ears to hold the hot coco and drink it. After a few moments of tense silence the princess spoke.

"So are you trying to write a book?" Lucy asked, Mocho blushed vibrantly.

"Yes." The male hybrid said,

"Can I read it?" The princess inquired.

"……No….it's….it's probably no good anyway." Mocho mumbled,

"Nonsense I'm sure it's good." Lucy replied. The male hybrid looked up raising an eyebrow, "I mean it, I'm sure it is." The princess said before she left the room as Mocho wore a small smile. And eventually Mocho finished his hot coco off and put his composition book away in hid backpack before going to bed.

*

Later that night however Hue walked into each of the children's took and slapped white bracelets onto each of their wrists. Once Hue did he changed every kids clothes to a long white hospital gown. He then picked up each child and loaded them into a truck in his garage. Once all the children were in he shut and locked the truck door, got in his truck, started the engine, and drove away from his house.


	2. Captive

Kevin's eyes slowly opened and the first thing be became aware of was the chilly air in the room he was in. And as his brain slowly dusted off the cobwebs from his sleep, Kevin was stunned by what he saw, instead of a lavish mansion bedroom he saw nothing but darkness. Kevin was very confused (and somewhat scared) mind was trying to figure out what was going on. But his train of thought was cut short when Kevin heard the sound of a dog whimpering. And as Kevin listened on he began to piece together a few things the thing in this room was excessively crying (by the sound of it) and was whimpering.

The prince mentally groaned the person was Mocho Smoreline no doubt about that. Kevin tried to speak but he realized his mouth (and eyes) we're tightly covered by some sort of cloth preventing his eyes or mouth from opening. But after a few moments Kevin heard a door open and the prince tensed up, Mocho's whimpering stop, and Kevin could hear Cinnamon's muffled demands and curses. But when Kevin didn't hear Lucy he began to worry, was his sister hurt or worse? But Kevin was torn from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching him and felt someone reach at the back of his head.

The prince tried to jerk away from the contact but whoever was touching him smacked the back of his head forcing Kevin to stay in place and after a few moments the prince felt the cloth removed from his eyes. It took a moment for Kevin's eyesight to adjust to the light but when it did he saw Hue walking over to Mocho. And it was then Kevin saw that Mocho's wrists had white bracelets on them, he wore a white hospital gown, and his hands and neck we're connected to the wall by a chain. Kevin looked at himself, Lucy, and Cinnamon to see they all we're in the same restraints, clothing, and accessories. The prince didn't dare speak trying to figure out what was going on and where they we're but mostly because he was glad his sister was okay and didn't want to jeopardize her safety (Kevin had already caused his sister enough grief).

Kevin watched as Mocho yelped through the cloth over his mouth and began to cry even harder making the already soaking wet cloth ever his eyes leak from oversaturation on his tears. Cinnamon's ears twitched hearing her brothers distress and began to spew out more muffled curses as she struggled against her binds, Hue scoffed at this taking the cloth off from Mocho's eyes and mouth. The hybrids eyes adjusted to the light and he looked heavily confused and afraid tears pouring from his eyes like a facet. But Mocho didn't beg or cry out he was above that (but mostly it was because his sister would go on a murder spree if she thought someone had hurt him). The male hybrid looked over to his sister and blushed shaking his head, he wondered how Cinnamon could have gotten such a filthy mouth.

The next twin was Lucy as Hue began to advance onto her, Mocho and Kevin tensed up but all Hue did was undo the binds over her eyes and mouth as all Lucy did was flinch slightly. Lucy looked up at the man with a confused (and somewhat scared) look but didn't say anything. Hue then walked over to Cinnamon and much to everyone's shock he slapped the female hybrid. Cinnamon yelped in pain her demands and curses stopping for a quick moment,

"H-Hey! What di-did you do that for y-ya—" Mocho started but he was silenced with a swift slap across his cheek the sound echoing across the room and leaving a red mark (just like his sister's). Mocho let out a short scream of pain and fear as tears built in his eyes. Cinnamon heard this and immediately started her muffle curses back up again. This time however Hue kicked the female hybrid straight in the gut the made Cinnamon gag and it sounded as if it had knocked the wind out of her as Mocho visibly cringed. Hue smiled before removing the cloth from Cinnamon's eyes and he was met by a pained and steely glare but she didn't insult the man or curse at him literally biting her tongue to prevent her onslaught of a verbal whamming.

Hue smiled,

"Well it's good to know your smart enough to know when to stay quiet, but we're gonna have to do something about that mouth of yours." Hue said before walking in front of the children. "And you there, having that cloth off your mouth during my speech is a gift, I don't want anymore lip or I'll take care of your insolence." Hubert said pointing to Mocho who shrank under the gaze and nodded almost as if he respected the man, which was highly plausible to be fair. The children remained silent for a moment before Hubert snapped his fingers and at the same time the restraints that held Lucy, Mocho, Kevin, and Cinnamon undid themselves and a large white ring appeared around them. Cinnamon snarled and lunged for Hue but as soon as she left the white ring it turned red and the female hybrid was met with an electric shock, the female hybrid screamed out as red volts of electricity went through her body. Kevin, Lucy, and Mocho watched with wide-eyed expressions of horror as Cinnamon (purely on instinct) retreated back into the circle the small of burning flesh, chocolate, and cloth filling the room. Cinnamon took deep breathes before sitting down wincing as pulses of pain went through her body, her ears and tail drooping.

"Ah and I was just about to explain the rings, they we're a very old method used in Sugar Rush to keep dangerous people in a confined space, the method however was soon revoked the state saying it was cruel to anyone no matter what they did or what mental handicaps they had. You see as perfectly represented by Cinnamon, even a few toes out the ring and the victim will be met by an electric shock, anything more will be deadly." Hue explained, and all the children seemed to cruel into themselves to prevent any part of their body from leaving the ring. The man chuckled,

"Oh, to be a kid again, so scared yet curious of the world around me. Anyway, you are all probably wondering what you are doing here and where you are. We'll your in an underground bunker in the game new Fallout, where I come from. In translation, your in my game now which means no regeneration. And I need you all four for a few…..tests I have planned out. Also those white bracelets cancel out your powers making them unusable and you can't take them off. And if you try to escape this place has cameras and built-in traps to prevent your leave, if you somehow manage to leave this bunker…..then your as good as dead. This games environment harbors radiation in the air we're also in the middle of nowhere far away from the game exit and any form help, so you'll probably mutate or drop dead before you even get a quarter of a way to the game exit let alone safely. So your stuck here unless I let you go, now does anyone have any questions?" Hue said and Kevin, Mocho, and Lucy rose their hands as Cinnamon glared at the man. Hue pointed to Lucy and Mocho,

"Where is my necklace!?" Mocho said.

"Where are my bracelets?" Lucy asked,

"Huh, that's the first thing you ask? Your more attached to those items then I thought, don't worry I sent your things back to your parent's abodes including the brats precious motocross bike." Hue replied before pointing to Kevin.

"Why are you doing this? Are you some sort of kidnapper?" Kevin demanded,

"None of your business. And yes and no." Hue said before he snapped his fingers again and two men and two females came inside the room. The first man was very buff having dark skin, blue eyes, and a black buzz cut on his head. The second man was white, had brown eyes, and blonde hair, he wasn't nearly as buff as the first bit be still was plenty strong. The first lady was mixed, had green eyes, and long flowing brown hair. And finally the second lady has such dark brown skin she nearly looked black, she had black eyes, and was a red head having her hair cut short.

"These men and woman will be your…..caretakers in a way. They will give you food, heal any of your injuries, lead you to the bathroom, discipline you when you misbehave and when I can't, and they'll catch you if you try to escape." Hue explained as the children looked at the four strangers warily, "The man with the buzz cut is Bo, and he has been assigned to you Kevin. The man with blonde hair is Timothy or Tim for short and goes to Mocho. The lady with brown hair goes is Brenda and goes to Cinnamon. And the lady with the red hair is Angel and she is assigned to Lucy. Your caretakers know what your personality type is, your likes and dislikes, your allergies, your diets and what foods you like, and more so you'll find it very hard to lie to them." Hubert said and the children looked at their apparent caretakers with uncertainty. The caretakers then walked over to their respective child and placed food in front of each of them. Mocho got a plate of three carrots and a bottle of nuka-grape, Kevin got a plate of potato crisps and a bottle of sunset sarsaparilla, Lucy got a plate of three sweet rolls and a can of Deezer's lemonade, and finally Cinnamon got a mirelurk cake and a can of vim. Cinnamon turned her nose up at the food,

"It's either this is you starve Cinnamon." Hue said and the female hybrid growled. Lucy then raised her hand and Hue pointed to the princess.

"Uh….this stuff is safe….right?" Lucy asked,

"Yes, and that reminds me of the rules. You all don't talk when I'm taking, you only to talk to me when I address you or after you raise your hand, you are to eat anything I give you, you are not to stay up past ten, you may not leave this room without the aid of your caretakers, and if you need anything call for your caretakers and they will arrive. Is that understood?" Hue said and Mocho nodded while his fellow captives begrudgingly muttered agreements. Brenda then undid Cinnamon's cloth around her mouth and she snarled her nose flaring in anger and defiance. But she didn't say anything, grinding her teeth to prevent words from escaping.

"Good, now be sure to behave." Hue said, and him and the caretakers left without another world being spoken.

The door shutting with a loud slam.


	3. Rising Tension

On Sugarplum street in Sugar Rush there sat a two-in-one house and flower shop. The upstairs region of the house is where the residents known as the Smorelines lived and it was much bigger then their past living arrangements. The house and flower shop was painted white with sapphire blue worlds painted on the front of the house that read: Love and Flowers. But….all was not well in the house of four as the parents inside the home slowly stirred awake.

Something was wrong.

Kit and Fudge knew that when they first woke up, the house was…..eerily quiet. There wasn't any sound of adorable conversions that Cinnamon and Mocho would have with their lovers on the phone, no sound of mindless texting, no sound of book pages turning or a motocross bike being fixed or ridden on. There was nothing and it wasn't like Cinnamon or Mocho to oversleep (unless they we're sick). And what made things even more suspicious was that Cinnamon and Mocho had school and they were normally very excited (it gave them an excuse to see their boyfriends). Kit and Fudge raised an eyebrow and each parent picked up their phones and began to dial (or in Fudge's case text).

*

 _~Fudge enters conversation~_

 _Fudge: Uh…hey Baking, sweetie, is Cinnamon and or Mocho with you?_

 _~Baking enters conversation~_

 _Baking: No, is something wrong? I texted Cinnybun last night and she didn't respond. And Anna says she's called but it went straight to voicemail. Did we do something do upset her?_

 _Fudge: No honey, you two didn't do anything. But, I'm not quite sure Mocho and Cinnamon haven't woken up yet and Kit and I don't hear any sign of them in the house, but don't worry I'm sure she's fine._

 _Baking: Well….okay….seeya Mrs. Smoreline._

 _~Baking left conversation~_

 _~Fudge left conservation~_

*

Meanwhile Kit had just gotten through to Airhead (after dialing her five times).

 _"What's up, Kit?"_ Airhead replied,

"Uh yeah….is Cinnamon and Mocho with you?" Kit asked.

 _"No, but is something going on? Sweet-Tooth says Mocho hasn't responded to his morning phone call."_ Airhead replied,

"I don't know but my parental instincts are telling me something isn't right, I'll call you back later." The bunny replied and as he hung up he saw Fudge's concerned gaze match his.

"Search." Kit simply said and both parents jumped from their places and bed and practically ransacked the place trying to find Mocho and Cinnamon, and with each passing second each parent grew more frantic. And as this went on the noise woke Screwball up and she watched in utter confusion at what her big masters we're doing. But all the chaos stopped when Kit and Fudge heard knocking at the door, Kit rushed to the door and opened it nearly pulling the door from its hinges. But when he looked he saw nothing but a cardboard box. Kit raised an eyebrow and reluctantly opened the box and what he saw made his blood run cold.

The bunny saw that Cinnamon and Mocho's clothes and phones we're in the box, Mocho's backpack and necklace, and Cinnamon's brush along with her keys to her motocross bike.

"Huh? How? What?" Kit whispered until his wife called him,

"KIT! Please come here!" Fudge called. The bunny jumped picking up the box and shutting the door before running to the garage. And he saw what Fudge had called him for the bunny saw that in the garage Cinnamon's motocross bike stood perfectly parked. Fudge and Kit then shot looks at one another breaking into a cold sweat.

*

Meanwhile the entire castle stuff at Vanellope Von Fluggerbutter's and Rancis Fluggerbutter's castle was searching their building from top to bottom in order to find Lucy and Kevin. And during all of this Vanellope was walking through the halls her phone pressed against her ear.

"Oh good your back, did you find anything Ralph?" Vanellope asked,

"I'm sorry Vanellope, but the oddest thing that happened was a truck asking access to drive through central station to the game Fallout, but that's it. Lucy and Kevin didn't leave Sugar Rush whatsoever." Ralph replied.

"Thanks Ralph, I'll call you back." Vanellope said sadly before hanging up her phone. The princess ran a hand through her hair and was so worried about Lucy and Kevin, sure the two got into danger (mainly Lucy) but they usually game back before curfew. Suddenly though Vanellope saw her husband come into view dodging many of the scurrying castle staff.

"Anything?" Vanellope asked,

"No, I checked the security cameras but all I saw was Lucy and Kevin leaving, they didn't come back." Rancis said worry lacing his voice.

"Ugh, where are they?" Vanellope said, Rancis pat his wife on the back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are." He said, but it was then Sour Bill came through the crowds of servants carrying a box. Sour Bill took in deep breathes handing the box to Vanellope.

"What is this?" Vanellope asked,

"F….Found it at the door." Sour Bill replied and Rancis and Vanellope opened the box and they both gasped. The couple saw that in the box there we're Lucy and Kevin's clothes along with Lucy's bracelets. Vanellope gulped,

"Sour Bill, print out missing child posters and get the staff to spread them out around the arcade, we need to find Kevin and Lucy now." Rancis said and Sour Bill nodded before grabbing a handful of guards and getting to work.

*

Mocho was the last to finish eating as he downed the rest of his drink before putting the empty bottle on his plate and pushing it out the circle. And for a moment nothing but tense silence was in the air that is until Cinnamon spoke.

"I'm gonna kill him." The female hybrid announced,

"Cin—" Mocho started only to get cut off.

"I will! That guy is a liar, cheat, and a scam artist and mama wants revenge!" Cinnamon said,

"Cin, has it occurred to you that maybe if we do whatever he says instead of being sneaky it might work in our favor." Mocho suggested with a nervous smile,

"I think maybe we should wait and try to see what he's up to." Lucy said.

"Yeah we can't go after the guy if we don't know what we're up against." Kevin added, Mocho shrank looking towards his sister while the female hybrid had a look of shock on her face before it melted in anger and disbelief.

"Are you guys crazy!? We can't just sit here and try to gather information like we're birdwatching! This guy is dangerous!" Cinnamon said crossing her arms,

"Yeah and so is going into some sort of fight blind, we need to be careful." Lucy argued.

"Oh this is ridiculous, well you pansies can sit back like a couple of wimps, I'm gonna beat the crud out of Hue first chance I get and save my brother. You _are_ with me, right Mocho?" Cinnamon said, Mocho looked at his sister and looked towards Lucy before audibly.

"Mocho, are you with me?" Cinnamon said in a more firm tone as she stared into her brothers mocho brown eyes,

"Oh programmers I hate it when you do this." Lucy said and Cinnamon's eyes connected with hers.

"And what do you mean by that?" The female hybrid said hostility dripping from her voice, Mocho turned to Lucy and gave her a begging look but either the princess didn't see the look or ignored it as she responded to Cinnamon's question.

"I mean your always controlling Mocho and making him do whatever you want him to do. I say you let Mocho decide what he wants to do." Lucy said,

"I don't control my brother I just firmly suggest my opinion, and why do you care? Don't you have a meddlesome brother of your own to deal with?" Cinnamon replied with a scoff. Mocho whimpered and curled into a ball,

"You liar! You are controlling him! You make him agree with what you see is right! I'm surprised Mocho can decide what to wear without you breathing down his neck." Lucy retorted.

"I'm not controlling! Am I Mocho?" Cinnamon said and Mocho pulled his head up to reply but was so on cut off,

"Yes you are! Mocho needs to see the world and become more independent or else he'll never make it when he grows up." Lucy said. Cinnamon huffed blowing smoke out of her nose,

"No that's the last thing Mocho needs, cuz next thing he knows some creep is going to be chasing after him if Mocho goes out into the world alone. Besides, when Mocho is grown he'll be with Sweet-Tooth." The female hybrid said. The princess rolled her eyes,

"Oh gee, that makes things better! Depending on someone else for the rest of his life, happy ending for everyone." Lucy replied sarcastically. Kevin watched as the girls argument escalated and he looked over to Mocho to see him pulling on his ears while biting his lips. And all of a sudden Kevin felt bad for Mocho if this is what he had to deal with when Lucy and Cinnamon got into fights. Suddenly though the argument was cut short when the door opened and Hue stepped in he then snapped his fingers two times and the circle around Mocho faded. The man then walked over to Mocho and Lucy and Cinnamon looked at Hue suspiciously while Kevin watched him curiously.

Hue then grabbed Mocho's ears causing the bunny to yelp at the sudden contact, he then lifted the male hybrid and began to walk out the room with Mocho as the teenage boy squirmed in his grasp.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Lucy said,

"Give me back my brother, **NOW**!" Cinnamon demanded stomping her foot so hard the room shook. Everyone had to stop for a moment to steady themselves and Hue almost dropped Mocho. But once Hue got himself steady again he walked out the room without a single word. Cinnamon saw this and screamed at the Hue practically having a temper tantrum as Lucy and Kevin had to cover their ears from Cinnamon's raging rant. But Hue still didn't say anything as he walked through the door and Mocho and Cinnamon's eyes connected.

"Help me." Mocho mouthed silencing Cinnamon in a heartbeat, and after that quick moment the door slammed shut.


	4. The Conversation

The entire room shook with the stomping of Cinnamon's feet her face red with rage as she screamed out demands and curses.

In short Cinnamon was throwing the most explosive temper tantrum ever.

Lucy and Kevin on the other hand had resorted to scooting away from Cinnamon making sure not to leave a single toe outside their circles. At the same time though the twins gripped the floor for anything to grip on or to create friction between them and the constant ground shaking vibrations caused by Cinnamon. Lucy and Kevin locked eyes,

"Do you have any idea how to make her stop?" Kevin asked.

"No! I've never seen her this angry before!" Lucy replied, as she prayed to whatever deity out there for something to make Cinnamon stop.

*

Meanwhile however Hue brought Mocho into what looked to be a control room. The room walls we're mud brown as monitors, screens, and a control panel we're built into the front wall of the room. Hue forced Mocho to sit in his lap (much to his discomfort) and watched the screen as Cinnamon threw a fit. Mocho looked away from the screen his face red from embarrassment and discomfort he couldn't decide what was worse his sister's potty-mouth or being forced to sit in a grown mans lap. Scratch that being forced to sit in a grown mans lap was the worst of two evils.

Mocho whimpered squirming slightly but not trying to escape, this action made Hue remember he had a guest and he spun around in his chair facing away from the monitors. The male hybrid gasped at this and seemed to shrink in size, he didn't like this, the last time he was in a room with a boy he didn't know….well…it didn't turn out too good. Hue then pressed a button on the control panel and cleared his throat.

"That sister of yours can be such a brute, it's a wonder how you two are related." Hue said, and Mocho simply bit his lip whimpering as tears built in his eyes.

*

Back with Cinnamon, Lucy, and Kevin the female hybrid had stopped her temper tantrum when a screen had came out from the walls. And for a moment the screen was black but soon Cinnamon, Lucy, and Kevin could all see an uncomfortable and scared Mocho and a amused Hubert.

"I'm gonna kill him." Cinnamon said,

"Shh!" Kevin and Lucy retorted wanting to listen to the current conversation very closely. Cinnamon rolled her eyes but decided to stay quiet even if she wanted to maim Hubert.

 _"So….tell me Mocho, do you and your sister get along?"_ Hue said before pulling sharply on Mocho's ears which elicited a scream of pain from the male hybrid, Cinnamon snarled, Lucy gasped, and Kevin's eyes widened slightly.

 _"Speak you wimp, you don't want to know what I will do when I'm angry."_ Hue said,

 _"O-Okay! Okay! I-I'll sp-speak, m-me and my si-sister get along ju-just fine."_ Mocho stammered his entire form shaking.

 _"Good now what about your relations with Lucy and Kevin? You seem to know them pretty well."_ Hue said, Mocho bit his lip but gulped down his (minuscule) defiance as fear took over.

"This should be good." Cinnamon said with a snort,

"Oh really now? And why's that?" Kevin asked.

"Be quiet you two." Lucy said pointing to the monitor, Cinnamon and Kevin then refocused their attention on the screen.

 _"Oh um….I-I like Lucy, as a friend of course. Sh-She's nice, she tutors me in hi-history, a-and I kinda wanna….be tough like her. Lucy is an i-inspiration, and sh-she lets me do what I want! I-It actually feels weird making m-my own decisions bu-but I kinda li-like it."_ Mocho replied visibly relaxing with Lucy becoming the topic of the conversation,

"Oh gag me!" Cinnamon exclaimed as she massaged a headache that was beginning to form.

"Say what!?" Kevin said surprised that Mocho even thought of these things, Lucy blushed however a small smile forming on her face she never knew Mocho thought of her so highly (though to be fair he never said anything like that around her).

 _"Hmm…interesting are you and Lucy in a relationship?"_ Hue asked,

"Ewww! Programmers to Betsy I'm gonna puke." Cinnamon said.

"Hey!" Lucy said turning her face so she could properly glare at the hybrid, Kevin cleared his throat and pointed to the screen resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the girls behavior.

 _"Ew, gross, no."_ Mocho replied his cheeks turning a light shade of green, Hue raised an eyebrow at this. _"Oh uh….what I meant to say was umm…no."_ The make hybrid said, and Cinnamon began laughing clapping her hands.

"Oh that's rich! The number one freak in school rejected by my scaredy-cat brother! Priceless!" Cinnamon said through her laughs, Kevin sighed in relief wiping his brow while Lucy wore a neutral expression.

 _"Do you wish to clarify?"_ Hue asked his curiosity peaked, and at this question Mocho visibly tensed up his face going a bright cherry red.

 _"U-Uh….yo-you know…..I-I just don't see Lucy in that sort of light, y-ya know."_ Mocho replied with a nervous grin obviously lying, and for a moment everything was silent. That until Hue punched Mocho straight in the gut,

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Cinnamon and Lucy simultaneously said.

"Oh that's not cool." Kevin said visibly cringing, back on screen Mocho clutched his stomach tears of pain of pain pouring down his eyes.

 _"…..Why….why would you do that? Chocolate bunnies have notoriously sensitive stomachs hitting me literally a-anywhere else would've been less pa-painful."_ The male hybrid said taking in shaky pain-filled breathes,

 _"I hate liars, never lie to me, now tell me why you seem disgusted at the thought of dating Lucy."_ Hue replied darkly putting pressure on Mocho's now bruising stomach as he made a mental note on what the hybrid just said. Mocho gagged his cheeks turning green again but no one was sure whether it was from the added pressure to his stomach or the words 'dating' and 'Lucy' being in the same sentence.

 _"I…..I….I'm sorry but dating any girl no matter what makes me feel nauseous. No-Now can you please remove your hand? I-I really don't want to see my breakfast again."_ Mocho stammered,

"….Oh no….." Cinnamon said looking extremely worried as she rested her hand on her forehead, a weirded out expression crossed Kevin's face, and a mixture of a crushed and weirded out look crossed Lucy's face.

 _"Hmm….interesting, and what are your opinions on Kevin?"_ Hue asked and Mocho gained a scared of not somewhat annoyed look on his face,

 _"Well….Kevin….w-well he's kinda rude, blunt, selfish, inconsiderate, idiotic, rash, and if I sat here naming all the adjectives that describe Kevin it would never end."_ Mocho said as he gained a headache.

"Amen." Cinnamon said, while Lucy and Kevin nodded agreeing with Mocho.

 _"Why don't you like Kevin?"_ Hue asked, it was then Mocho started to look a bit angry before he took a deep breathe. And Hue could make out the veins in Mocho's arms and wrists flashed red before it faded.

 _"Well where do I begin oh I know Kevin almost killed when she was shot in the back by a clone trooper, he's destroyed her Fluttershy plushie several times, Kevin got Lucy eaten by a giant frog, broke all her bones, Kevin has also said things to Lucy that made her feel very guilty, like saying she wished she was never born, oh and a bet him and Lucy made almost caused her to commit suicide. Great times!"_ Mocho said his ear twitching,

"Damn man what is wrong with you!?" Cinnamon asked looking towards Kevin.

"Uh….Kevin, you alright?" Lucy asked, and Kevin simply nodded not wanting to speak in fear his voice would crack as he quickly blinked away tears. Back on screen Mocho's anger began to fade and once it was gone the hybrid felt fear overwhelm his senses as he squirmed slightly.

 _"U-Um…..can I go now? A-Are we done here?"_ Mocho asked nervously,

 _"Just….one more thing…."_ Hue said before pulling out a knife and pressing it against Mocho's throat causing the male hybrid to gasp. The other children followed suit Cinnamon's face going red with rage as her nails began to dig into her skin. Kevin's eyes widened,

"Hey! What does he think he's doing!?" Lucy exclaimed half-tempted to step out of the circle but decided against it not wanting to get electrocuted. Hue looked at the monitors behind him with a grin before focusing his eyes on Mocho who was now beginning to cry profusely scared for his life.

 _"I wanna know about this little incident I heard about…..I went to Naruto game and I heard from a local couple that after a playdate you and Cinnamon had with another kid your age you came out the home crying, Cinnamon was furious, and the kid she hurt had his hair ripped out. What happened there?"_ Hue asked, and Mocho began to shake his face going red as he shut his eyes. Cinnamon's eyes went wide as the color drained from her cheeks she muttered a name under her breathe that Kevin and Lucy couldn't hear. And Kevin and Lucy themselves had confused and fearful looks on their faces they had no idea what was going on.

 _"Please just kill me."_ Mocho begged,

 _"Why should I? I want to know and your gonna tell me what I want to know."_ Hue said pressing the knife further against Mocho's throat causing him to gag wanting to desperately pull the knife away from his throat. And as Cinnamon watched this tears began to flow down her cheeks and hit the floor. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but a glare from Cinnamon kept her quiet.

 _"No I-I don't want to."_ Mocho said his ears pressing against his skull,

 _"I don't care what you want, you will tell me."_ Hue as he began to draw blood from Mocho's throat just barely breaking skin. The male hybrid whimpered,

 _"O-Okay….I-I-I'll tell you…..I-I….I….I was rapped."_ Mocho admitted in a small voice and Hue smiled.

"What!?" Kevin and Lucy exclaimed looks of shock and worry on their faces as Cinnamon bit her lip,

 _"Good that wasn't so hard, was is?"_ Hue asked, but Mocho didn't reply he was too busy sobbing and mumbling incoherent sentences to himself. Hue laughed taking Mocho by his ears and walking off with him as the screen turned off.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

Hubert walked towards a door at the end of the hallway, Timothy (Mocho's caretaker) stood in front of the door. Hubert looked down at Mocho himself as he held the hybrid by his ears. Mocho had (mostly) stopped crying and instead was sniffling trying to wipe his tears away. Once Hubert got to the door he handed Mocho to his caretaker as Timothy took Mocho in his arms carefully. The male bunny hybrid shrank away from Timothy's hold as if he could somehow get away from him.

Mocho's caretaker rolled his eyes before stuffing a large chocolate-flavored lollipop in his mouth. The hybrid yelped in surprise and for a split second Mocho tried to take the lollipop out of his mouth only to stop himself realizing that he rather liked the lollipop. Hubert chuckled,

"Nice to know you respond well to treats, now take him away." The man said shooing the two away. Timidthy opened the door and placed Mocho in his usual space in between Lucy and Kevin. The door shut and for a moment every kid was silent waiting for the circle to appear around Mocho.

Except it didn't.

"What the actual fuck!?" Cinnamon finally shouted,

"What?" Mocho said.

"The circle!" Cinnamon clarified,

"Or lack their of." Kevin added.

"Why don't you have it anymore?" The female hybrid asked, this question caused Mocho to blink for a moment and look around him to his astonishment they we're right, no circle. Mocho then reluctantly decided to test his luck by getting up and taking a few steps forward, then a few more, and more until he was at the front of the room.

"I don't believe this, the Hubert guy likes Mocho now." Cinnamon complained,

"I don't think its that….I think Hubert dosen't see Mocho as a threat." Lucy said.

"Well you can't blame him, I mean what's Mocho gonna do? Bite his toe?" Kevin joked laughing a little at the thought only to make Mocho blush and tear up slightly, as Lucy to giggled slightly at Kevin's joke. Even if Mocho had defeated Toxic that one time he was still the lovable coward everyone knew and wouldn't fight unless the fate of Sugar Rush was at stake. Cinnamon however didn't like Kevin's joke or Lucy's laughter so she quickly glared at the two cracking her knuckles, silencing the pair of twins immediately.

"Anyway, Mocho, try to see if you can find a way out of here or if the door is unlocked." Cinnamon said shooting one last glare towards the twins before looking towards her brother,

"...Umm...I'd rather not..." Mocho nervously murmured.

"Why?" Cinnamon challenged crossing her arms as her eyebrows furrowed,

"...I don't want Hue to hurt me...and I like lollipops." Mocho said with a nervous gulp.

"Brother...this guy could kill us...you have the chance of escape at your finger tips and your not gonna take it to get us out of here." Cinnamon said speaking slowly and clearly as if she were talking to a five year old,

"He won't kill us." Mocho stated.

"And how do you know that?" Cinnamon challenged again with a raised eyebrow,

"...Hope." Mocho simply replied and Cinnamon smacked her forehead groaning in annoyance.

Her brother could really be a piece of work sometimes.

"Come on, Mocho, we have to get out of here, at least try to find a way out." Lucy said,

"Umm….I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Mocho said promoting a raised eyebrow from Lucy.

"Why?" She asked,

"Well…..umm…even if I do get out of here….what would I do? Where we I go? Hubert made it very clear that we can leave where ever we are….so I think it would be best if we wait and see what happens. Or something like that." Mocho replied nervously grinding his foot onto the ground. Lucy sighed, Mocho was admittedly right so far they knew next to nothing about what game they were in or where they were.

Doing something now would be very foolish.

"Okay….your right….but we still need a plan." Lucy said,

"I say we—" Cinnamon started only to get cut off.

"Don't do anything stupid or violent." Mocho interjected gaining shocked looks from Lucy, Kevin, and Cinnamon.

"Well…." Cinnamon said sounding very offended and cross,

"You know, he's not wrong." Kevin added earning a quick glare from Cinnamon.

"Sorry, Cin, it's just your in a angry mood and most of your plans are violent when your mad. And violence isn't going to help us right now, what we need to do is observe our environment or kidnapper for clues." Mocho said his face turning a bright shade of red,

"Mocho's right." Lucy said.

"Yeah we'd be dead by now if all we did was violent stuff." Kevin added,

"But I—" Cinnamon started only to shut herself up realizing she was out-voted and her brother was admittedly making better decisions then her. "You know what? Fine! But as soon as we are rescued I'm gonna see that Hubert pays for everything." The remake hybrid said earning eye rolls from everyone. Before anything else could be said however the door opened and in came Hubert holding four metal helmets each varying in size.

"Hello children," Hubert said earning glares from everyone but Mocho, "I decided that talking to each of you one-by-one would take much too long. Instead I decided to use these helmets to learn every little thing about your lives, desires, and of course secrets."

"U-Um….I'm not sure how I fell about thi—" Mocho started only to yelped as the smallest helmet was placed on his head causing him to pass out immediately. Everyone gasped as Mocho hit the floor with a soft thud,

"What did you do to my brother!?" Cinnamon demanded.

"Oh don't you fret, your brother is fine, the helmet with gather everything I need while he sleeps." Hubert said as he walked towards Mocho's sister,

"I _**hate**_ you! When I get out of here I'm gonna—" Cinnamon said started only for Hubert to slam the next helmet into Cinnamon's head. And for a brief moment a look of defiance entered Cinnamon's eyes before she passed out just like her brother. At this point Lucy and Kevin were now very worried and desperately tried to back away from Hubert who quickly approached them. But the twins found their efforts we're futile as they reached the edge of their circles, Kevin and Lucy looked back with pure fear in their eyes. As they last thing they saw was Hubert standing over them with their helmets before their world went dark.

Hubert smiled as he watched the children sleep their helmets glowing as they gathered all their memories and secrets. Hubert turned to leave the room but as he did his smile turned to more of a melancholy one.

"Tomorrow it will be time for the tests to begin. And soon, I will finally have you back Dewey." Hubert said with tears in his eyes as he left the room, the door shutting behind him.


	6. Experiment 1: Past Long Ago

The sound of whimpering and crying flooded Lucy and Kevin's ears causing the two to stir slightly from their slumber. As they awoke however they soon realized two things, they had the worst headaches imaginable and that the sound belonged to Mocho.

"Mmm….Mocho? Mocho….are you okay?" Lucy asked,

"L-Lucy? Wa-Wait! Whatever you d-don't open your eyes! I-I'll hurt!" Mocho cried out, it was too late however as Lucy opened her eyes only to scream out in pain. As a white light flashed in her eyes causing her eyes to feel as if they had been stabbed out with a knife. Her headache to increasing exponentially as a result, tears immediately poured from her eyes.

"Lucy….what are you screaming about? Did something happen?" Kevin asked trying to turn his head towards Lucy only to find that he couldn't,

"Don't open you eyes!" Lucy and Mocho said,

"What why?" Kevin asked making sure to keep his eyes shut.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! The light hurts your eyes! It makes things worse! Don't open them or the pain will last forever! If you do open them you might as well keep them open, closing them will do nothing for you at that point." Mocho said, before a scarily familiar voice was heard.

"You know, he's right, but you can't keep your eyes closed forever. So, I'm not sorry for this." Hue said and in a second Kevin and Lucy's eyes were forced open causing them to scream out in pain. The world became blindingly bright for both of them before their eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Once they were able to adjust Kevin and Lucy were able to (painfully) make out the room before them. They saw Mocho stuck in a metal cage with thick bars that had sharp spikes on them both inside and out. The floor of the cage was covered by a thin piece of cardboard while the ceiling of the cage was made of solid metal.

As the cage itself sat on a wooden table only mere feet away from Lucy and Kevin. Mocho however had cried a literal puddle of tears and was still crying his now bleached-brown colored eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"H-Hey….Mocho….it'll be alright." Lucy said trying to move only to find she couldn't, it was then her and Kevin looked to see they were strapped down to thick metal chairs.

But, there was one thing missing.

Cinnamon.

She wasn't in the room, and Lucy and Kevin distinctively heard no muffled curses or screams.

"You all don't have to worry about Cinnamon, she is in another room. Took enough tranquilizers to kill a grown bear to get her to sleep." Hue nonchalantly said as he walked from behind Lucy and Kevin's chairs, towards the cage that held Mocho.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lucy and Kevin demanded,

"Oh….I'm not going to do anything to you two….yet. It's what I'm going to do to Mocho, you see today and maybe tomorrow I'm going to run physical experiments and tests on you all. Mocho and Cinnamon are the first on the chopping block because they're hybrids and all." Hue said having made his way behind Mocho's cage causing the boy to look at him in pure fear.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lucy screamed,

"Oh, but I must Lucy, it's all for the greater good." Hue said before he pressed a button on the back of Mocho's cage. The hybrid gasped as he saw a false ceiling pushing down towards him. Mocho looked around in panic trying to find his way out of the cage, but the bars were much too thick for him to squeeze his way through. And the spikes on them made it too dangerous for him to try breaking the bars apart. Mocho looked back up to see the ceiling was close to his head, reacting purely on instinct, the male hybrid got on all fours frantically trying to look for a means of escape.

"Hue! Stop!" Lucy said,

"Yeah! Your going to kill him!" Kevin added. But all Hue did was give a glace at them before he went back to the clipboard he had currently been writing down on. Suddenly though a yelp drew back Lucy and Kevin's attention and they looked to see Mocho trying to keep the ceiling from crushing him. Using the top of his head, back, and tail as his legs and arms to keep it up as his appendages shook a little. And all Lucy and Kevin could do was watch in horror as Mocho grew weaker and weaker the more he tried to keep himself alive.

Mocho cried tears pouring from his eyes as his back, legs, and arms cracked and popped causing more sobs to escape his mouth. Eventually the pressure and weight that waned heavily on Mocho's body became too much for himself and the thin cardboard underneath him. As simultaneously Mocho let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony as the bones in his legs and arms snapped ripping through his flesh like tissue paper becoming visible to the world, spreading blood along the cage, and causing Lucy to puke at the sight of the bones. While the cardboard underneath Mocho ripped causing the spikes to impale his hands and feet. All of these factors overwhelmed Mocho's small body causing him to collapse as his body began to fall towards the spikes with the help of the ceiling still pushing on him.

Luckily though at the last minute Hubert walked I over to Mocho's cage pressed a button at the back of it causing the ceiling to stop momentarily before going back up. Hubert then finished writing down his notes before opening the cage picking up a limb, bleeding, and unconscious Mocho.

"Hmm….he had a lot more fight in him then I expected." Hubert commented,

"You're a monster!" Lucy screamed at Hubert unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Oh Lucy……" Hubert said as Mocho's caretaker came and took the hybrid away. Seeing this Lucy tried to escape from her bonds to grab Mocho. But was stopped when she felt Hue pull hard on her ponytail drawing back her attention. "…..If you think I'm a monster then you truly know nothing about me." Hubert whispered getting his face close to Lucy's causing the teenage girl extreme discomfort,

"H-Hey! Get away from my sister!" Kevin said trying to get out of his own bonds once seeing how close Hue was getting.

"What is it, Kevin? Are you scared I'll hurt Lucy? Like your one to talk, you've caused her so much pain it's astonishing she still loves you. If I had a sibling as bad as you I would've disowned them the moment they almost made me commit suicide." Hubert said coldly referred to Kevin turning on his heal in order to properly scold the boy,

"Well….yes….it's true I've harmed Lucy more ways than one, but l always make it up to her one way or another, we both care about each other and rely on each other." Kevin argued back and Hue's expression turned to an unreadable look before out of nowhere he punched Kevin straight in the nose causing it to bleed and Kevin to yelp in pain. "H-Hey! Why'd you do that!?" Kevin demanded as Lucy glared at Hubert her ire provoked,

"I will be back momentarily, I still have to set up things for Cinnamon." Hubert said completely glossing over Kevin's question as he briskly made his way to the exit. Once the door slammed shut however Hubert began to cry slowly sliding down the door before sobbing into his arms as memories bubbled to the front of his head.

*

 _"D-Dewey, why did you help me? I was being stupid?" A young nine-year-old Hubert asked tears in his eyes from the pain and humiliation of his previous actions,_

 _"Huey, you should know the answer already. While what you did may have been stupid and maybe gave harmed the both of us. I could never let you get hurt, I care about you and I know you'd go the same." Dewey said as he wiped Hubert's tears away a smile coming across both if their faces. And the boys said nothing as they stayed by each other's side Hubert staring warmly into the face of his twin._

*

"I-I'm sorry Dewey, I'm so sorry. But I will get you back, I promise." Hubert said, as the memory began to faded but still Hubert desperately tried to hold onto the memories of a past long ago.


	7. Experiment 2: The Great Escape (Pt 1)

Lucy and Kevin impatiently waited still strapped down to the chairs that held them, their kidnapper still having not returned after what the twins could guess was a long while.

"You think that Hubert might finally let us go?" Lucy asked,

"Well…..no I doubt it." Kevin replied with his sister agreeing with him. After a few minutes however the twins could hear the sound of the room door opening. With the sound of footsteps following before a sharp pain shot through their shoulders. The twins felt fear course through their veins before they passed out.

*

Lucy groaned as her eyes slowly opened, luckily her vision was much less sensitive to light then it was before. Lucy pulled herself up into a sitting position rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. However, as Lucy's vision cleared up she gasped as she saw Mocho curled up in a ball on the floor a few feet her. With his legs wrapped up in gauze tinted red with his own blood. Lucy immediately made her way over to Mocho and saw that his arms were wrapped up in bandages as well.

The princess felt bad that her friend had to suffer through so much pain, as she began to examine Mocho's injuries trying to be as careful as possible. Lucy's efforts however weren't careful enough as Mocho began to squirm and wake up after Lucy touched his legs a few times. Mocho groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open,

"Mocho, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucy said feeling like she had been stabbed in the heart from causing Mocho more pain.

"L-Lucy...Lucy it's okay. M-My legs are arms are just really sensitive to every little touch and nudge...I...I don't think Hue used any painkillers. It hurts to much if he had used painkillers. G-Guess I should be lucky I'm his favorite...or else I'd be dead...I hope Cinnamon is okay." Mocho said tears of pain sliding down his cheeks as he willed himself not to move an inch,

"What Hue did to you was horrible, I wonder when is this nightmare gonna end." Lucy sadly said,

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll get out of this one way or another. Even if we die, well be free and move onto the afterlife like my mom has always told me about." Mocho said forging a smile. "No matter what, we'll get out of here."

"But…..I don't want to die." Lucy sobbed her eyes tearing up slightly,

"I doubt you'll die Lucy. Your much stronger then me and by the laws of the natural process of selection I will die." Mocho said trying to sound as positive as possible even knowing that his words were a little bleak.

"But I don't want you to die either Mocho……we need each other more then we realize." The princess said beginning to cry at the mere thought of losing her best friend,

"Well……if that's the case then I guess well just have to keep one another going, won't we?" Mocho stated forcing his tail to wag a little in an attempt to show even the slightest bit of hope or joy for Lucy.

"I will make sure you stay with me Mocho, I won't let you die today." Lucy said pulling Mocho into a hug trying to avoid causing anymore unnecessary pain,

"Thank you, Lucy." The male hybrid replied trying to keep himself from screaming in pain.

*

 _(Meanwhile with Kevin and Cinnamon…..)_

Kevin was just waking up as well his senses trying to get themselves back in order, once they did Kevin stretched his arms before looking around hid environment.

Only to be met with a shocking sight.

Kevin saw Cinnamon battered and bruised all over her body, her slumbering face contorted into a look of pain and discomfort. The prince felt a spark of worry in him as he walked over to Cinnamon trying to get a good look at her injuries in case she needed first aid. Luckily though most of Cinnamon's injuries were just bruises. All except for a long deep cut on her stomach that had been shabbily sewn up still covered in dried blood.

"Hues not a good doctor, another fight with him and she probably won't make it." Kevin mumbled to himself, and just as he said that he heard Cinnamon give a small frown as her fingers twitched slightly. Suddenly though the female hybrid shot up into a sitting position holding her mouth as her face went pale on the verge of throwing up. Kevin took a few steps back in response not wanting to get anything on him in case Cinnamon did throw up.

"Hey Cinnamon, I know your not feeling well but Hue probably has another death trap for us to face." Kevin informed, and at that remark Cinnamon's eyes lit with a dull flame wanting nothing more then revenge on Hue. And for a moment Cinnamon kept her hand clasped over her mouth taking a few deep breathes before she finally put her hand down.

"Let's just do this already so I can kill Hubert with my own hands." Cinnamon growled with an audible swallow, which caused Kevin to feel a bit of fear in his chest.

He was glad Cinnamon's anger was not directed at him.

However right before anything else could be said Lucy, Kevin, Cinnamon, and Mocho all heard the sound of an intercom turning. Then after a moment Hue's voice came from the intercom, "Oh, I'm glad to see your all awake, now I bet your wondering what is going on, this is your next test. I was going to do all of you individually but I deduced it would take too long. Doing it this way however gives me more then enough data to work with, all you have to do is get through this maze and to the only exit that will lead you straight to me. However, as you go through the maze you will face obstacles and trivia alike, if you get one wrong a screen nearby will reveal an embarrassing secret of the person who failed. Not only that but after an hour I will be releasing killer dogs into the maze and I warn you...they have a taste for rabbit. Anyways, I hope you all have fun."

"Come on we gotta go." Kevin said and Cinnamon obeyed only for her knees to buckle as pain shot through the injury on her stomach. The prince bit his lip, he was sure Cinnamon would kill him later for this but they needed to get moving. And with brief hesitation Kevin took Cinnamon's hand,

"H-Hey—" the female hybrid started.

"You can barely walk, lean on me for support." Kevin said,

"But—" Cinnamon attempted to argue.

"Do you want to die?" The prince asked, and after a moment Cinnamon grumbled accepting defeat as she leaned on Kevin so she could walk properly. And with that both sets of twins were off, with Kevin using himself as support got Cinnamon and Lucy carrying Mocho in her arms.


	8. Experiment 2: The Great Escape (Pt 2)

**_Disclaimer: I want to thank my friend Agent BM for helping inspiring this chapter and the ending of this story (which will be in the next chapter! So thanks BM!_**

*

Lucy and Mocho had just gotten to their first challenge which consisted of a 5 by 5 set of dully-colored squares. The squares lit up to show a pattern followed by a chime as each one sprung to life. And finally there was a glowing blue screen embedded in the wall that was by the dully-colored squares.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Mocho mumbled knowing very well he'd fail this challenge,

"Come on, lets just get this over with." Lucy replied as she gently set the male hybrid down on trembling legs. And as expected, as soon as Mocho attempted to complete the challenge his legs gave out. As pain shot through them and his body hit the ground lighting up the wrong squares. Lucy winced feeling bad for her friend as a alarm blared from the blue screen with a large red X appearing on it. The screen then changed to reveal white text that read: 'Mocho will suck on his ears when he sleeps alone.'

Mocho's face went red as he saw the screen while Lucy bit back a snicker finding the new fact about her friend weird yet oddly funny.

"Come on, we better get through this quicker, but I promise not to say anything about this if you don't tell anyone my secrets." Lucy said as she picked Mocho up, the hybrid in question sheepishly nodding in agreement before Lucy took her turn. And from then on both teams of twins walked through the maze trying to complete the obstacles so their greatest secrets wouldn't be revealed only to fail at some point. Eventually Lucy and Mocho found themselves at another obstacle with Lucy limping from having twisted her ankle on the last obstacle just as she had completed it as well as having a few cuts on her body. Mocho on the other hand had the fur from his bunny cottontail burned off thanks to a fire-hoop-jumping obstacle he had failed as his bandages were almost dripping with his blood from having used his limbs. The two tiredly looked up to see a climbing wall, with a screen hanging above it from the ceiling.

"Oh your fucking kidding me! Really!? Hey Hue, why not snap my legs like toothpicks while your at it!? That will save you some time!" Mocho shouted in pure anger and frustration as Lucy stared at him in shock,

"Mocho…." Lucy started.

"I'm sorry it's just been a very long and painful day." The male hybrid interrupted,

"It's fine, do you want to go first or should I?" The princess asked.

"Let me go first, I'd rather get this over with." Mocho said as he got down on all fours forcing his legs into the proper jumping position despite the pain he felt,

"Uh…what are you doing? You have to climb the wall." Lucy questioned.

"No we don't, we just have to find a way over the wall. There is nothing saying that we have to climb it, plus with my stubby legs and injuries do you really think I can climb this thing?" The male-hybrid rhetorically asked,

Lucy shrugged knowing very well that Mocho was right. "That's actually very smart thinking and I can't argue with you on that one. But….won't jumping the wall be painful for you?"

"Extremely." Mocho replied, and without another word uttered he jumped managing to launch himself over the wall and screen before landing on the other side of the wall with a loud thud and crack,

"M-Mocho, are you okay?" Lucy asked concern, worry, and fear running through her veins for her friend. However Lucy's only reply from the other side was Mocho's soft sobbing and whimpering as he occasionally blubbered unintelligible words. The princess took a deep breathe to try and ease her worries, her and Mocho would be fine as long as they found a way out of here. And as Lucy's climbed the she hoped she wouldn't fail this obstacle, she had already had two of her secrets revealed and she knew she'd throw a fit if another was revealed. However just as Lucy reached the top of her side of the wall her twisted ankle slipped from its hold on one of the wall.

Causing Lucy to scream in pain as she lost her grip and fell hitting the ground with a loud thud and a few small cracks, most likely having broken something. Lucy groaned her mind hazy from the pain and fall she had just experienced, after a few minutes however the princess sat herself up. The haze leaving her mind as she saw what the screen read: 'Lucy sometimes will play with herself.' The princess felt her face go red in embarrassment and rage not wanting to imagine Mocho's response to that. As she got up on shaky legs and began to throw a fit slamming her hands and wrists against the wall as hard as she could.

"This situation is hopeless! Were never gonna get out of here! Were just going to die here, I'm never gonna see my mommy and daddy again! My life is the worst, I'm a worthless princess who messes things up!" Lucy screamed tears running down her face before she heard a small crack, that snapped her out of her rage. The princess looked to see the wrist band that had been attached to her wrist had broken off now laying in two pieces on the floor. Lucy looked from her freed wrist to the broken pieces that used to be the wrist band surprised that her anger had actually yielded a good result before a wide happy grin came over her face. "Yes! Finally! Freedom!" Lucy cheered, while Mocho was left confused on the other side of the wall wondering why Lucy was so happy all of a sudden. And without another moment wasted Lucy began to climb the wall again to get to Mocho.

And make their great escape.

*

Cinnamon shrieked in pain landing on her side as she managed to jump the electrified pit causing the stitches holding her stomach together rip slightly.

Kevin winced, "Are you okay?"

"Oh programmers….I think so….as long as I don't move….or breathe." Cinnamon replied holding her stomach in pain as her semi-open wound bled a little. Kevin bit his lip hoping Cinnamon wouldn't bleed out before he looked at the electrified put. The pit was just as wide as the floor of the maze and fifty feet long with a thick rope made of barbed wire at the beginning. So an individual could attempt a swing that would (hopefully) fling themselves to solid ground instead of into the pit. The bottom of the pit was blue visibly and audibly cracking with electricity as the floor was meant to throw a person back to where they had started after (and while ) giving them a brutal shock.

And finally a screen hung above the pit ready to reveal any embarrassing or dark secrets of the poor soul that was to fail. Kevin gulped but knew he had no choice as to attempt the jump as he backed up giving himself a running start. He knew he probably wouldn't make the jump especially since Cinnamon had to attempt the jump five times before succeeding, and she was part rabbit! And with a deep breathe and preparing himself for extreme pain Kevin ran, grabbed and swung on the rope, and let gravity do the work at getting him across safely. However Kevin's jump was a little short as he hit his jaw on the other end of the pit before hitting the floor screaming as the electricity shocked him.

Kevin could faintly make out the red X appearing on the screen before he was flung back to where he started twitching slightly from the palm and electricity. The prince groaned pulling himself up when his head stopped pounding just in time to see the screen read this: Kevin had considered and wanted to commit suicide during the aftermath of Toxic's takeover. Kevin immediately pulled his eyes away from the screen to see the surprisingly sad and empathetic eyes of Cinnamon.

"Kevin….is that really true?" The female hybrid said,

"Yeah it is, despite my cheerful optimism, I'm actually very scared at the time, and me and Lucy truly thought it was the end. We kinda talked long and hard about it, especially after toxic was defeated and things got worse for everyone. We thought that we had failed as leaders and felt like we didn't deserve to live, it was only because of your family and the others that they never went through with it, because we almost did." Kevin replied forcing his eyes away from Cinnamon's noting how hypnotically nice they could be when Cinnamon wasn't full of rage.

"I can get why you and Lucy thought that, but one thing us Smorelines strive to do is the we never give up even when our bodies are beaten and bloody we don't give up. Maybe you and your family should try that without getting severely hurt like my family, it's actually pretty easy just focus on a goal and tell yourself your gonna do it and when someone pushes you down get as mad and determined as possible to complete your goal. I can teach you how to think like that and do it, if you want to that is." Cinnamon replied while checking to make sure her wound wasn't bleeding too much.

"I'd like that, but right now I just want to go home, I want to hug my mommy, cuz right now, I'm really scared." The prince said,

Cinnamon smiled happy that Kevin accepted her help as she says this. "I'm glad your actually willing to take my help. But...I'll admit I really want to see my parents...programmers knows my mom will start crying and hugging my brother and I half to death when she sees the two of us."

"You know, if we do get out of here, I promise to be a better big brother to Lucy. I'll never make fun of her or Mocho again, and I'll prove I can be a good king." Kevin said a smile spreading on his face as he pulled himself up on his feet,

"And….I...guess...I promise to try and let my brother have more independence and stop being such a overprotective nag. Also later I hope you realize I am going to ask what you said or did to make fun of my brother." Cinnamon said shooting a half-hearted glare at the prince.

"Well….I've kinda always seen you and your brother as weak and weird Easter bunnies but now I don't after all that's happened to us." Kevin nervously and sheepishly admitted,

"First of all I don't know where you got the idea of where I was weak from, I got guys in mortal kombat scared of me. Second of all, in most cases I would punch you for thinking and saying that but I'll let it slide since you don't see my brother as weak anymore. And I'm honestly too tired to hurt you, plus me and Mocho's only aunt actually is an Easter bunny of sorts." The female hybrid replied slightly offended. And right before any else could he said a very familiar voice filled the air,

"Move out he way!" Lucy shouted as she the corner Kevin was on just as Mocho blasted large beams of deathly magic from his hands. The beams quickly sped over the pit causing Cinnamon to move faster then she would've liked with her injuries and burning a hole through the maze at the end of the hallway she was on.

"Come on! Were getting out of here!" Lucy said, as she took her brothers hand leading him and Mocho across the bridge of magic Mocho had made to help them get across the pit. And Cinnamon didn't waste another moment once she heard that as she jumped through the hole leading the way out of the maze. Alarms blared and both sets of twins could hear large dogs barking quickly following them we they ran out the room. Their bodies hurt from moving and for Cinnamon, Lucy, and Mocho all it did was make their current injuries worse. Eventually though both sets of twins got to the room that led to the vault exit as Cinnamon shut the door just as a large dog slammed against it.

Mocho, Cinnamon, Kevin, and Lucy all started frantically looking for hazmat suits that would protect them from the radiation the outside world held. However when the twins found the suits there was only two left,

"You put them on!" Lucy and Kevin simultaneously shouted at the Smoreline siblings.

"No you put the suits on!" Cinnamon said with a stern look,

"But what about your parents?" Lucy asked.

"Our parents!? What about yours? And the kingdom you and your brother are going to rule on day? You two are needed in case your parents kick the bucket!" The female hybird added,

"We'll be fine Lucy and Kevin, please put the suits on." Mocho begged just before a loud thud came from the door and shook the room. And for a moment Lucy and Kevin didn't say another as they shared looks before reluctantly putting the suits on. Once they were secure, Cinnamon quickly opened the door and both sets of twins ran out into the barren landscape. And as the twins ran they didn't dare look behind them forcing their tired and injured bodies to move. However as the twins reached the game exit they were met with a problem, as they saw the game exit was over a large (undoubtedly radioactive) lake which sat under a flimsy wooden bridge.

"Oh come on!" Mocho wheezed from running to far,

"Let's just do this thing already!" Cinnamon said before her, Mocho, Lucy, and Kevin quickly ran up the bridge despite to get away before Hue was able to catch up to them. But just as Lucy and Kevin got to the exit did the bridge snap causing Cinnamon and Mocho to fall into the lake. Lucy and Kevin gasped staring in horror, sure that Cinnamon and Mocho would be dead from that. However they were soon proven wrong as a large black hook attached to a black chain shot from the water and latched itself onto the edge of exit. The hook however looked different from what it should've looked like as it glitched and oozed an unknown fluid.

Lucy and Kevin didn't have time to dwell on that though as Cinnamon and Mocho pulled themselves from the water and climbed up the chains eventually pulling themselves onto the game exit. The two rabbit hybirds took in deep breathes as they stood themselves up their hair and eye color having changed. Cinnamon's hair was white with cinnamon brown swirls in it. And it was much longer so long that some of the hair was still in the water as her eyes were now a cinnamon brown color. Mocho on the other hand now had eyes that were golden as his hair was a very dark shade of dark brown to the point it almost looked back.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked,

"Yeah, but…..we really should get going." Cinnamon said and wordlessly the others agreed as they ran. And both sets of twins didn't stop running as they got to their game despite how hard it was raining, they only stopped when they got to the Smorelines household.

Quickly passing out as soon as the front door was opened.


	9. Epilogue

The sound of a heart monitor penetrated Cinnamon and Mocho's rabbit ears as they twitched groggily. Mocho's eyes opened to see he was in a hospital room before looking around as Cinnamon woke up while Lucy had Kevin remained asleep.

"Painkillers….sweet painkillers. I will never forsaken thee again." Mocho groggily mumbled, unable to feel anything in his legs or arms which were both in white casts,

"Of course that's the first thing you say." Cinnamon commented with a chuckle as she looked outside the window to see the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. "Our parents might be asleep right now, it looks to be pretty early." The female hybrid looked back over to her brother noticing how her hair much longer hair was strung up across around the room by hooks.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way Mom is going to sleep when—" Mocho piped up before a familiar voice was heard from the hallway,

"My babies!" Fudge cried out as she ran into the room in tears,

"Told ya." The male hybrid said right before Fudge swallowed him in the biggest hug she could manage. Cinnamon rolled her eyes just as Kit, Screwball, Sweet-Tooth and Baking came into the room all of then looking a little sleep deprived with messy hair and noticeable bags under their eye's. However Cinnamon was soon pulled into a hug of her own as Kit ran over to her and jumped on her bed gently wrapping himself around her neck.

"These hospital bills might just put our family back into debt again." Kit joked attempting to hold back tears,

"I-I missed you two dad." Cinnamon replied a happy smile on her face as her eyes filled with unshed tears of her own. The female hybird soon began to cry though as Baking walked in front of her bed with a warm smile and a plate of Cinnamon's favorite (freshly-baked) cookies in his hands. Baking cupped one of Cinnamon cheeks in his hand before kissing her on the lips and placing the plate in her lap. Once the two parted Cinnamon immediately started eating as many cookies as she would while Baking silently chuckled in response and Kit finally released himself from Cinnamon's neck. Meanwhile Fudge had just managed to released her hold as well, as Sweet-Tooth have Mocho a deep kiss of his own placing his own batch of cookies in Mocho's stomach and feeding a few cookies to him.

While Fudge stood close to her son making sure to check all of his vitals and medical injuries in order to know everything she needed. And as this reunion went on Lucy and Kevin watched it with joy, having woken up a few moments after they heard Fudge cry out. But they couldn't help but wonder where they're parent were, as everyone began to try and talk to Mocho and Cinnamon while they ate. However they're staring didn't go unnoticed by Fudge who walked over to them once she saw they were awake,

"Oh you two don't have to worry, your parents will be here soon. They said they had to deal with something important at the castle." The short race said with a comforting smile.

"We get it." Lucy said,

"Great! Oh and your parents said they're gonna bring you both some burgers to eat." Fudge replied before she walked over to her family just as a doctor came into the room ready to explain what the radiated water had did to Cinnamon and Mocho.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered, as her and Kevin were very happy at the thought of given real food, unlike the small portions Hubert had given them over…well…however long they had been imprisoned. And when Vanellope and Rancis came running in to greet their children, Lucy and Kevin smiled knowing they were finally safe.

* * *

 _(Two Months Later….)_

Mocho happily walked home with his mother from the hospital licking an ice cream cone Fudge had bought for him. The male hybrid had just gotten from the hospital to remove the casts off his newly-healed legs, and Mocho was overjoyed to be able to use them again. He wasn't sure what it was about him or his legs but somehow those appendages always got broken. And to make matters worse this time his arms had been broken as well but luckily those had only taken four weeks to heal, unlike his blasted legs!

"I'm going to get a few things outside of Sugar Rush after I drop you off at home. Please don't leave the house unless your father knows exactly where you are." Fudge warned, and Mocho nodded in understanding, even since being taken by Hue their parents had been sure to crack down on safety and knowing where they're children are. Fudge and Kit had put tracker apps on Cinnamon and Mocho's phone, had gotten an upgrade on the tracking microchips in the hybrid twins heads, wanted Cinnamon and Mocho to text or call them anything they wanted to go somewhere, and they had made it very clear for Cinnamon and Mocho to call them whenever they got to whatever location they had wanted to go to. Mocho and Cinnamon had honestly found the entire thing very overwhelming but they didn't fight they're parents wishes, they both knew the parents were worried so they tolerated it. And as Mocho walked through the front door of his family's home, Fudge kissed her son on cheek and gently shut the door behind him. Mocho looked around the room to see Cinnamon lying on the couch her hair lying all over the living room as she texted her Baking, which is something both of their lovers had consistently done since getting back from their imprisonment.

Mocho carefully maneuvered his way around Cinnamon's hair that would sometimes twitch or move a little, spark with unused electricity (something that hair was now able to use as a viable weapon), and whip out at anyone's feet whenever someone got too close. Eventually the male hybrid got past the self-aware hair and sat on the couch next to his sister before finishing off his ice cream and going to his phone to check his messages. Mocho happily answered his messages and was about to text Lucy the good news about his legs but, as if on cue, Lucy herself called his phone and the male hybrid immediately answered.

"Hey Mocho, how are you?" Lucy asked,

"I'm fine, I just got my casts off so now I can finally walk!" Mocho cheerfully announced.

"Oh good, you know Kevin and I were thinking that maybe we all could have a spa day or something. So we can relax after healing from what Hue did and everything." The princess suggested causing her friends eyes to widen in surprise,

"Oh…umm…you really want to do that? With Cinnamon and everything?" The male hybrid questioned while drawing his sister's attention to him and his phone conversation.

"Well….yeah….from what Kevin told me it seems as if Cinnamon is willing to give us a chance now. At least I think." Lucy replied and for a moment Mocho was silent in thought as he shot a curious look towards Cinnamon,

"When are you planning this?" He asked.

"Saturday at the castle, there will be food and every spa treatment known, and I'll all be private so no one will disturb us." Lucy informed and Mocho thought for a few more minutes,

"Okay, we'll be there." The male hybrid said earning a shocked look from his sister.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel that you have to agree." The princess replied,

"Yes, I'm sure and thank you for this opportunity." Mocho said.

"Your welcome, Mocho, bye." Lucy said sounding very happy and pleased,

"Seeya later." Mocho replied before the line went dead and the call ended.

"What did you sign us up for?" Cinnamon demanded her ears going back in slight anger and annoyance,

"A spa day with Lucy and Kevin, it's kinda like a retreat from all the stress we've been through recently." The male half-blood replied as he put his phone away.

"Hmm….I don't know about this." His sister said, not wanting her "cool" status to be tarnished if she were seen going to the spa,

"I'll just be us with Lucy and Kevin, I promise. And they're will be food." Mocho said and for a moment all Cinnamon did was think before agreeing to go especially since there was going to be food involved. And eventually both sets of twins spa day came around. It started out at a good enough with Mocho and Cinnamon showing up and following Lucy and Kevin to where they would spend their day. Both sets of twins had fun relaxing and enjoying themselves with Lucy even going as far as to cut Cinnamon's hair short again (while wearing electricity-proof gloves once seeing how charged up it was of course). But eventually all good things must come to an end as the day turned to late night and Mocho and Cinnamon had to go.

However just as the two hybrid children were saying their goodbyes to Lucy and Kevin they're departure was stopped by Vanellope and Rancis.

"Hold on, guys. We need you all to meet someone." Vanellope said,

"And who would that be?" Cinnamon asked with a raised eyebrow her now white hair sparking slightly with unused electricity.

"You'll see, now come on." Rancis said and both sets of twins reluctantly followed, wondering who in the world could possibly want to see them. However, they're questions were soon answered as they got to the medical bay of the castle and saw someone who looked almost exactly like Hubert. The man had the same grey hair as Hue but his hair was in a long braided ponytail, his skin was a pale-mixed coloration, his eyes were green, and the bags under his eyes were almost as prominent as Hubert's. The only differences was the fact that the whites in the man's eyes were a radioactive green color and he had sharp teeth and claws tinted the same exact color.

"Who. Is. That?" Lucy and Cinnamon hissed through gritted teeth, as their bodies (as well as their respective brother's) tensed up ready to fight to the death if they needed to.

"Guys, this is Dewey, Hubert's twin brother." Vanellope clarified as Dewey himself sheepishly smiled and waved at the sets of twins,

"Oh, well if that's the case, Hubert was one of the craziest people we've met, and considering my sister and I's past that's saying something." Kevin stated and Dewey wilted radioactive-green blush quickly flooding to his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior, its just all we had was each other and one day I sacrificed myself to save him. I...honestly can't remember what I was saving him from but I do remember that I got mutated into a horrible beast and Hubert was running tests on all of you to get my back." Dewey said doing in best to avoid any of the parties gazes, "In fact...based on Hubert's notes...Mocho was his favorite because he was the most like me and could handle things that are radioactive. And it looks like he was right if what I see from Mocho and Cinnamon isn't proof enough."

"But wait…..where were you when Hubert held us captive?" Cinnamon asked with a judgement glare despite feeling a tad bad for the man before them.

"Oh….uhh…well….I was caged and chained up. And from what I know, it appears as if Vanellope and Rancis kept me chained up and caged. Seeing as I gained full conscious stuck in a very uncomfortable and undignifying position." Dewey replied his voice dripping with slight anger and extreme embarrassment, however much to his own chagrin Mocho opened his mouth to speak. But he was quick to deflect the question before it could be spoken, "Please don't ask, I'd rather forget." Dewey shot a look over to Vanellope and Rancis silently begging them to not mention what went down in the castle medical bay after his de-mutation.

"Oh well, maybe I can help you with your…..different……appearance. I am pretty smart and have dealt with many things, I might be able to help reverse the rest of your mutation." Lucy offered a little creeped out by Dewey's mutated looks, knowing that Cinnamon, Mocho, and Kevin felt the same way.

"I actually wouldn't mind that, but you don't have to rush princess. Most of the mutation has been reversed except for these few abnormalities and I'm not contagious." Dewey informed, "However, if you do fix the mutation, do you think I can keep the new power I gained from it? I can actually see a person's code and feelings when I focus on a certain target and it's quite fascinating...I promise not to use this power for bad though."

"I promise to let you keep your power, and with any luck, I'll have you cured in a couple days." Lucy said and Dewey smiled happily,

"Thank you! I can already imagine all the stares I'd get if I remained this way. Plus its so interesting to see another person's code and to know things others wouldn't. I'm all about learning new things about people, places, items, and locations." He said the radioactive-green coloring replacing his whites glowing his happiness.

"Your welcome, Dewey. I feel the same way sometimes." Lucy replied,

"Your a lot nicer then your brother, no offense or anything." Kevin chimed in.

"No, no it's fine. I've heard that a lot….but I was wondering if I could have one request? Seeing as how well things are going right now." Dewey said gaining a nervous grin,

"Of course, what would you like?" Rancis asked.

"I was thinking...can you all allow my brother to have his freedom? I know what he did was insane, I'm not going to lie about that. But...he is my brother and once he leaves here I can assure you he won't come back." The physically mutated man said as a hopeful look entered his eyes, and for a moment everything was silent as everyone shared looks. And slowly everyone seemed to agree with the request, Mocho and Cinnamon being last as they reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"We'll allow it, as long as Hubert never steps foot in our game again, if he does, he'll be left to Lucy, and she's not as forgiving as Kevin." Vanellope said, as Dewey sported an ecstatic grin in response,

"Wonderful! But I don't blame Lucy for not being so forgiving, but trust me, once I'm done talking with my brother I'll be a miracle if he leaves our home game for awhile. I do not tolerate children being harmed even if it's in the name of science or the greater good." The man said trying his best to contain his excitement.

"Just please make sure to keep an eye on him for the impending future." Mocho said,

"Oh I will! I'm not going to let my brother muck things up again." Dewey said before Vanellope and Rancis led their guest to the dungeons where Hubert was being held.

"Well we should really get going now." The male hybrid said,

"Yeah, mom has sent me ten text messages in the last three minutes." Cinnamon added as she checked her phone.

"Seeya guys." Lucy said and the hybrid twins said their goodbyes as well before leaving, with both sets of twins glad to have everything mostly back to normal.

All while they all hoped the best for Dewey.


End file.
